C's Adventures: So Long, Farewell (in Advance)
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: "As my two years of absence finally starts, I am ready to say goodbye to stories." But really, this is only a story about me saying goodbye to everyone in advance. Don't worry.


_**Please be sure to read every word from the Author Notes.**_

_**First thing to mention, I don't want anybody to worry. This chapter is only a "goodbye in advance" kind of episode, so I'm not leaving yet. But eventually, maybe at the end of this year, I finally will become a missionary and will have to go. So this is episode will be about what'll happen for me on Fanfiction Island when everyone does get the note of me leaving soon. Also, I made this into a one-shot because maybe it would be the best way to get everyone's attention better. So I hope you guys like this, and feel free to leave a comment whenever you'd like.**_

_**Second thing, since I finished the other chapter for this weekend, I decided to publish this on the same day too.**_

_**Third thing, I'd like to inform the critics and managers of this site that this won't be in script/chat form. It'll be about my characters interacting with each other, looking like an actual story, I think. Even though there is a part where it looks like my character says goodbye to everybody from both Endless and the real world.**_

_**Either way, please enjoy, and know that this will be on DeviantART too. So…**_

* * *

**SO LONG, FAREWELL**

* * *

Somewhere, all the way on Fanfiction Island, I was walking alone in a dark room, feeling a little nervous about something. Because something really important did happen to me. Plus, I wasn't really alone.

"Come on. Follow the chorus of angels that is my voice." That was Rainbow Dash, in macaw form like I was, and she was talking to me.

"Okay, let 's not be that funny here." I said to her, and I could tell she raised a brow. She was guiding me through whatever room we were in.

"What are we even here for?" I asked.

Then she finally responded, "Well, I don't wanna be the one to spoil anything, but Garrett told us that you finally got your Mission Calling."

"What?! Aw, man. I was supposed to tell everyone that first, I didn't think he'd get ahead."

"I know. But he didn't wanna hold in anything, so I will only tell you that he wanted to surprise you with something."

"Okay. But is it really necessary to blind-fold me?"

"If it means not risking you finding out what Garrett's surprise is, then yes. But trust me, it'll be a good one."

"I trust you, RD. Though sometimes Garrett can be one heck of a troublemaker. So…" I said, then suddenly I felt her pushing me like I was a dolly.

"Yeah. I wonder where he gets that from." She chuckled. "Don't worry. This'll be worth it."

Then a few seconds later, I felt my talons burning and decided to tell my friend, "Okay, okay, okay, okay! RD, that's starting to hurt!"

"Alright. We're here anyway. You can take off your blind-fold."

"Thank you." I sounded a little stubborn, and a little echoey before I removed the blind. Then once I did, I was definitely…"SURPRISE!" to see that I was in an enormous room filled with OCs cheering to me.

"Whoa." I was indeed shocked to the core. Then felt a pat to my shoulder, and I saw that it was Garrett in his macaw form.

"Garrett?!"

"What's up, buddy?!"

"Is this the surprise you made for me?"

"Not just him." I heard another girl chuckling, then when I turned the other way, that girl kissed my cheek and it was Sunset Feather.

"Sunset!" Then suddenly my smile did come in when I saw her, the rest of the Feather Seven, and JM, Carla, Bia, Tiago, and some of Garrett's Gang.

"You're all here?!"

Applejack responded, "Well, yeah, sugarcube. After Garrett told us about your Mission, we all thought it would be a great time to celebrate. Considering the fact that we also know that this means you'll be saying goodbye to us soon."

"Oh yeah."

Pinkie, "But that's no reason to get down. It is a time to celebrate!" The audience cheered. "All because you are reaching a new step in your life."

Mikka, "And we couldn't be any prouder."

Rarity, "Which is why Garrett was able to help all of us set this up for you." She had her wings point to a long banner on the other side of the room, and seeing it reminded me of something great. It said "So Long, CR."

"Is this my studio?!" I asked excitedly.

Carla replied, "Yep. We know you haven't been here in a while, but knew it was still one of the best places where you did your work."

Fluttershy, "So we thought it would be great to be bring you here and set up a little show."

"A show?" I asked, then felt Sunset taking my wing before she led me to a chair and I saw Jewel Millenn approach the front edge of the stage, facing the large audience of OCs.

"Hello everyone! As you've already heard from Garrett and me, our friend C here has received a new assignment that will require him to leave for a while. But we all know that this assignment is a very beneficial one, and because of that, we wanted to give C a proper farewell party. What do you guys think of that?"

The crowd cheered again, and I felt even more excited. Especially when Sunset grasped on my wing, and I heard music playing in the studio. It sounded very familiar.

Then I heard JM say, "And what good way to say goodbye than with a humorous classic?! C, I'd like for you to see some friends who are looking forward to 'So Long, Farewell'! Starting with…Woody the Cowboy, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, and Bo Peep."

Once she said those names, my beak dropped and I saw the actual characters come out of the shadows and sing one part of a classic song.

( "_So Long, Farewell_" from The Sound of Music )

_There's a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall_

_And the bells in the steeple too_

_And up in the nursery an absurd little bird_

_Is popping out to say "cuckoo"_

_Cuckoo, cuckoo_

_Regretfully they tell us Cuckoo, cuckoo_

_But firmly they compel us Cuckoo, cuckoo_

_To say goodbye_

_Cuckoo!_

_To you_

_So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, good night_

_I hate to go and leave this pretty sight_

They laughed, and came to me, shaking my wing and we heard JM continued, "Next…Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles!" Then those characters came out and sang their part. Then…Peter Parker ('02), Mary Jane ('02), Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, and Luiz came out and each group did their part. Some of my favorite characters of all time actually came together, and seeing them sing and make up their own funny parts to the song made me laugh.

I felt embarrassed but also joyful with what everyone was doing for me. It made me sad to leave, but I knew it was necessary.

Then finally, when the song ended, everyOC clapped their hands (or other type of limbs) and saw me make a big smile. JM then approached me and asked, "So what did you think of that?"

I chuckled while saying, "I love it. That was great, awesome. Thanks guys."

Then Danny, "Well, it's good you did, pal. Because we do have a few more things in mind."

Spike, "For starters, would you like to tell (just) us where you're going on your mission?"

Me, "Oh no, no, no. I can't do that. If I don't tell anyone where I live, then I definitely won't tell people where I'm going. However…for you guys." I moved my wing and gestured everyone to come closer before I whispered to them where I was going.

(_**Because I am not going to mention to anyone where I am going!**_)

After that, they all went "Ooh!" They sounded rather interested, and I got to say, "That's all I'm gonna say, really."

Everyone, "Right, right, right."

"But, changing the subject here, can I say a few words to the audience?" Sunset helped me up, and I walked to the front edge.

I was rather nervous, but was able to smile and knew what to make as the best words to all the OCs I could see. I cleared my throat and said…

_Guys…I'll admit, this is all amazing so far. I just wish it didn't have to come at the time before I leave soon, not today, but soon. And by the way, since you guys are aware of what religion in, that means you're aware of what a Mission Calling is all about. I'm given this amazing opportunity to teach folks about my church or do services for others. If anything, it's a good one, and all I can is that I am thankful to be a Missionary. Also, while I was planning on saying goodbye to my friends, I'm also thankful that they decided to set this up. And…finally, I would very much like to point how fun it has been being a writer here._

_For three years, I've been given the confidence to write so many stories and always appreciated that they have been loved by you guys. It has always been flattering, and it has always been fantastic to not only gain compliments from the readers, but also become friends with the many talented writers. These friendships, and experience with reading and writing stories have been…fun, crazy, totally enjoyable, sometimes good, sometimes bad, and overall a good part of my life._

_So to everyone (__**from both worlds**__), I really just want to say, I'm grateful for how fun these years have been and that you are all the ones who encouraged me to express my creativity. So thank you very much to all of my friends. And I want you to know that while I may be gone, I will come back after the next two years are up and will be making more stories. I hope you guys look forward to that, and I know you'll have fun without me. So, thank you guys for everything._

…and as I finished, everyOC and friend in the room clapped and it made me happy seeing that things were gonna be alright while I would be gone. Then I felt Sunset and Garrett pat my shoulders again before I smiled, and they escorted me out for the next thing.

Ten minutes later, all of us were walking (and flying) outside and I got to talk to all the guests. I couldn't believe my eyes and ears that I was talking to more of my favorite heroes. It was like a dream come true, and it got even better when we reached one part of the island shore. I landed on a hand-rail next to Sunset, and actually saw a real sunset on one side.

I whispered in an excited tone to her, "Okay, I give up, what do you guys have for me here?"

She rolled her eyes with a smile and replied, "You, my friend, are about to find out. Look up." She pointed to the sky, where it looked like night from our angle, but by looking at where she was pointing, I saw five stars moving together.

They seemed small but sped through the sky very fast, until these colorful smoke vapors came out and they began moving in different directions. Three of them swirled while two sped left and right, and began shaping something big. They created a giant white and blue C, which represented me.

"Ooh!" We all went, and then saw them create other shapes.

We saw…a giant yellow G, a red diamond, two blue feathers, a yellow sheriff star, blue rocket, red shoes, purple stars, a white spider, and many more. Then when the stars came closer, we saw that they were actually planes. They were planes trying to create colors in the sky and shaping them into symbols that represented me, my friends, and everyOC on Fanfiction Island and the multiverse! So we, and many other OCs, watched. And at one point, I turned to look at Sunset, who smiled over the sight of the show and it made me blush seeing her so cheerful.

To my eyes, she was always so kind and beautiful, and while we both wished for…the possibility of us being an item, we knew that was unfortunately not going to happen. But, I was at least happy being her friend. So I slowly breathed in and exhaled before gently taking her wing, and when she noticed, I faced forward and could tell she was smiling.

So I said to her, "Sunset? If I may bring this up, I just wanna say…thanks for being such a good friend."

"You too. Thanks for inviting me and the others on these adventures."

"No problem. I just hope these next adventures will be a thrill without me."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about us. I just want you to know that when you come back, you'll have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah, I know. In a way, I'm kind of looking forward to that. Al the movies and such. But, I also know that this Mission will be good for me. And I am very happy for that too."

"I'm happy for you too. And we know that you are going to do great."

"Thanks. Also, Sunset, before I do go soon, it is alright if I did something for you?"

"Um, sure. What is it?"

"This."

I smiled, and then gave her a quick kiss to the cheek for once. She was surprised, but at the same time enjoyed it as much as I just did.

"Thanks. I'm gonna miss you, C."

"I'm going to miss you too, Sunset."

Then she put her head to my shoulder, and we continued to enjoy the show. Everything turned out to be amazing, and then…after some time later…it was time for me to go. I left the island, went back home to get ready, and came back again to personally say goodbye to everyone for real. We had another little party, then at the end, I waved to everyone and let Garrett take me to his ship.

"Quite an event, wasn't it, buddy?" Garrett said as we made it.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it definitely was." I seemed a little sad, though. Until he patted my shoulder again.

"Still upset about going?"

"No. I'm upset to leave everyone. Whether I ended up on a different type of mission or not, I knew that my story making career would be put on hold for a while. But I just hope things will be fine for everyone when I go."

"I say they will. Everybody will be fine. Me and my Gang will watch over everything for you, and I know how hard it is to say goodbye to friends. You know I've been through that multiple times. But you'll be back, and you're going for a good cause."

"Yep. And thanks for making everything possible for me, by the way."

"No problem, C. Now, I think you're adventures are just beginning."

Garrett smiled same as me, and when we entered the ship, he activated everything and started flying me home. Then, on one side of the island, Sunset and Jewel Millenn were talking to each other at a cafe table before they noticed Garrett's ship in the sky. JM smiled, and turned to see that Sunset's was rather small.

"You okay, Sunset?" She asked her.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm okay. I just can't stop thinking about C."

"You worried about him? Because I kinda know what it's like to worry about a boyfriend."

"No, I'm exactly worried, I…whoa, whoa, he's not my boyfriend."

Jewel laughed, "I know! Haha. I just wanted to see your reaction to that, hehe."

Sunset rolled her eyes again and said, "Very funny, but getting back to the other note, I'm not exactly worried about him. I'm just wondering how things will go for him and us. I know he'll do great, but what's gonna next for me and my gang?"

"Hmm. Well…at any times when you gals wanna come here or anywhere in Endless, you still got me and Garrett to help. Plus, you still have your own adventures in Equestria, and well, the human version of Equestria too."

"Yeah, there's that." Sunset smiled. "And honestly…I do hope things will go well for C. He's a good guy, and he's been working hard as an obedient person. But I know he'll do fine."

"Me too. And also, about the other note, are you sure that he's isn't your-?"

"Yes. Y-Yes. Very sure." Sunset blushed.

"Okay. I don't mean to tease you guys."

"I know. If anything, there are however times where I do feel like we could be. But, either way, I do like being his friend."

"I can respect that. Heck, a lot of fans said a lot of that about me and Garrett."

Then as Sunset raised a brow, JM dropped her smile and said, "That was a bad example."

They both laughed and continued talking, but JM left out the part where she and Garrett saw Sunset and me cuddling our heads together during the show.

So, JM just continued being happy, and Sunset thought more about how I would do, just like how I was feeling. I was feeling nervous to be a Missionary, but I knew that I would do good, all because of the friends and families that gave me the confidence to…"push my shoulder to the wheel." And as I rode through in Garrett's ship, I could hear everyone saying good job to me.

Then I said in mind, "I'll back. And I'll make you proud.

**THE END**…for now.

* * *

_**I'm not going yet, but I hope this worked as a good glimpse into the future, to how it will look when I do leave for a while. I hope you guys liked it, and know that next week comes a certain chapter to MLDP that I know one certain friend has been waiting for.**_

_**Plus, hopefully when I do go, you my friends will have a great time without me. Know that you guys have always been talented, and will have fun with your stories. And thanks again for all the encouragement you gave me during these years. So…goodbye in advance.**_


End file.
